


After The Dive

by mae428



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Bottom Michael, M/M, Olympics, Retirement, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae428/pseuds/mae428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had been their plan, though. Michael retires, they move in together, Ryan swims in 2020, he retires, and they see where life takes them from there. That was the general four year plan, at least. And everything was working out accordingly.</p><p>But both of them were unsure about how all of this would change their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Dive

**Author's Note:**

> And so, here it is, my first Phlochte fic. This is just the beginning, as there will be a few chapters :) Comments and Kudos always welcome!

Half an ounce. Half a fucking ounce felt heavy in his huge hands. Sure, he could go to the gym and easily lift hundreds of pounds. He could swim the length of an Olympic pool in seconds. But he couldn’t wrap his mind around a house key.

 

Michael shifted in the too small seat, trying hard to stretch his legs, even though they were already seated in first class. There was suddenly a hand on his thigh, and a soft breath escaped his lips. 

 

Ryan was concerned, to say the least. Ever since they got to Rio, Michael had been itching to get back to the States. But after their last event, now that it was actually happening, he began to withdraw into himself.

 

“You’re thinking too much, MP,” came Ryan’s voice, soft and gentle against Michael’s ear. Michael cracked open his eyes to look at the man seated next to him. Usually it was Ryan’s blue eyes that pulled him out of his own mind. Lately it was the blue hair. Michael squeezed his hand around the key, feeling it cut into palm. Yeah, he definitely was thinking too much. 

 

“And put away that damn key. You’re gonna lose it.”

 

*

 

They land in North Carolina three hours later. Michael managed to fall asleep, but the angle left his neck aching. “Fuck planes,” he mumbled, reaching up to grab their bags. Ryan just laughed at him, a stupid grin on his face. Of fucking course; although, after all these years, Michael wasn’t surprised.

 

Michael donned a black cap and dark sunglasses, passing the same to Ryan, who protested at first, but quickly acquiesced, mostly for Michael’s sake. He knew that Mike was hard pressed to avoid the paps, at least for their first few weeks back. 

 

They had planned on making the announcement before the games. Ryan considered kissing Michael at the opening ceremonies, but Michael quickly shot that one down, using the excuse of being flag bearer, which Ryan saw right through. Then they were going to make it when they were both up on the podium, but that didn’t happen when Ryan didn’t medal. Then they decided to do it at the press table after Michael’s last race. They just...didn’t. Whether it was nerves or disappointment or excitement or...they just never had the chance to come out to the public.

 

Their teammates, on the other hand, knew about their ongoing relationship. How could they not, considering how long they had been together and how much time the team spent together. So, of course, Ryan and Michael got constant shit about not just  _ coming out _ during the entire time they were in Rio. 

 

But they didn’t understand. It wasn’t that easy. Not for Ryan and Michael anyways.

 

Besides, there were like...twenty proposals during Rio. Michael didn’t want to add to all the romance. Well, that was his other excuse anyways.

 

So there they were: Ryan and Michael, moving into a house in North Carolina together, and no one knew except their family and friends. Michael’s biggest concern was the paparazzi. He just needed some time to move in and decompress and just let everything settle.

 

Luckily, they managed to make it out of the airport in one piece. The public didn’t know their travel plans, and Michael liked it that way. They quietly slipped into the black Escalade that was waiting for them, and Michael was happy that the driver had the air conditioning blasting. He was certainly not a fan of moving to North Carolina when they first started talking about buying a house, namely because of the warm weather. But, Ryan was still planning on swimming in Tokyo, so Michael agreed, only for the sake of Ryan’s training.

 

As soon as they were in the car, Ryan slid over in the back seat, right next to Michael.

 

“C’mon, dude, it’s hot,” Michael whined as he gently nudged Ryan’s side.

 

“Fuck you, Mike,” Ryan immediately replied, without malice. “Can you talk to me? Please?”

 

Michael sighed and pressed his head against the window. Ryan wasn’t always the best talker, but he was always the best listener. No matter what, Ryan had the seemingly special ability to make Michael happy, regardless of the situation. He was the resident Michael cheerleader on the team. “I’m just nervous,” he murmured, threading his fingers through Ryan’s, which were splayed over his thigh.

 

Ryan didn’t say anything in response, just squeezed Michael’s thigh. He was nervous too. For the past 24 hours, they hadn’t been their normal selves. There was a palpable tenseness ever since the last event was over. This was it. Michael’s last Olympics.

 

This had been their plan, though. Michael retires, they move in together, Ryan swims in 2020, he retires, and they see where life takes them from there. That was the general four year plan, at least. And everything was working out accordingly.

 

But both of them were unsure about how all of this would change their relationship. Not only the house, but also Michael’s retirement and Ryan’s continued training. That being said, their relationship had lasted this long, through long distance and hard work and the media and even their rivalry. Ryan knew that he loved Michael and Michael loved him, and everything would work out eventually.

 

So, Ryan pressed his lips against Ryan’s ear and said just that. “I love you, bro,” he whispered, earning a laugh from Michael.


End file.
